coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 6670 (22nd October 2007)
Plot Roy persuades Hayley to go on the African Project. John sends Fiz a bouquet of flowers to the factory. The other girls are envious. Jason stands on the balcony at the Builder's Yard talking to Todd and Becky down below. He tells them how really he runs the Yard as Bill's too old. He doesn't realise that Bill's in earshot. Bill sneaks up behind Jason intent on giving him a fright but suddenly the railings give way and Jason falls from the balcony on to the pavement below. Roy and Hayley rush to Jason's aid. David, who's watched the whole thing from a distance, is suddenly wracked with guilt and phones an ambulance. Sarah's distraught to see Jason lying unconscious on the ground. Rosie meets John in the ginnel and tells him she's taking his advice and will return to school but not Oakhill, to Weatherfield High. John's panicking about becoming Rosie's teacher whilst Rosie's enjoying the thrill. Roy tells Becky that when Hayley goes on her trip she will be in charge of the café when he's not around. Becky's delighted. Rosie tells Kevin and Sally that she's willing to go back to school but not to Oakhill. Kevin's pleased at the financial saving whilst Sally's not impressed. Fiz calls to see Chesney. Kirk's worried about the state of the house but is surprised to find that Chesney's had a clean round. Liam and Maria set off on their date but end up back at Liam's house. Jason's told that he should make a full recovery but won't be able to walk for a while. Sarah's horrified - realising he won't be able to walk at their wedding. Hayley leaves for Mozambique and Roy goes to see her off. Cast Regular cast *Hayley Cropper - Julie Hesmondhalgh *Roy Cropper - David Neilson *Jason Grimshaw - Ryan Thomas *Sarah Platt - Tina O'Brien *David Platt - Jack P. Shepherd *Kirk Sutherland - Andrew Whyment *Chesney Battersby-Brown - Sam Aston *Violet Wilson - Jenny Platt *Janice Battersby - Vicky Entwistle *Rosie Webster - Helen Flanagan *John Stape - Graeme Hawley *Kelly Crabtree - Tupele Dorgu *Liam Connor - Rob James-Collier *Wiki Dankowska - Wanda Opalinska *Gail Platt - Helen Worth *Bill Webster - Peter Armitage *Becky Granger - Katherine Kelly *Sally Webster - Sally Whittaker *Fiz Brown - Jennie McAlpine *Maria Sutherland - Samia Smith *Jamie Baldwin - Rupert Hill *Todd Grimshaw - Bruno Langley *Eileen Grimshaw - Sue Cleaver *Kevin Webster - Michael Le Vell *Tyrone Dobbs - Alan Halsall *Sophie Webster - Brooke Vincent Guest cast *Skip man - Dean Stephens *Paramedic - Kate Baines *Doctor - Selva Rasalingam (Credited as "Selva Rasalingham") Places *Coronation Street exterior - Main street view and ginnel *Rovers Return Inn - Public *5 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms and yard *13 Coronation Street - Back room and kitchen *Underworld - Factory floor *Audrey's *Rosamund Street *Victoria Street *Roy's Rolls *Builder's Yard - Office and yard *Weatherfield General - A & E department and Intensive Care Unit Notes *Last appearance of Hayley Cropper until 17th November 2008, due to Julie Hesmondhalgh deciding to take an extended break from the show to spend time with her family. *This episode marks the 1,000th appearance of the character of David Platt although Thomas Ormson had played the role for the first 366 appearances before it was taken over by Jack P. Shepherd. *''TV Times'' synopsis: As Jason is rushed to hospital after falling from the scaffolding, David shows no remorse; and Rosie announces that she plans to return to school so she can continue her relationship with John. *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 10,860,000 viewers (2nd place). Category:2007 episodes